


A perfect Christmas

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/England Feels (Hetalia), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, babus being adults together, domestic usuk, i rlly tried, i wanted to make a xmas party at first but then things took another turn ops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: For their first Christmas after moving in together, Alfred wants everything to be perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayumiSato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiSato/gifts).



> Hello everyone, happy holidays! 
> 
> I know I'm late, but I didn't have time b4... orz.  
> I'm writing this as a gift for my lovely friend @MayumiSato and I hope she, and everybody else who reads, will like it. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: sorry my omegaverse fanfic hasn't been touched for 84 YEARS, I haven't forgotten it tho, i swear. IT WILL BE BACK. soon. i hope. ;)

It was the first Christmas party they would be hosting on their apartment, so both of them were very nervous about it. 

 

Everything was new to them that holiday, and to celebrate their moving in together four months ago, they wanted that party to be a perfect success. They wanted everything to be cozy, warm and very Hollywood-like. That was what Alfred was telling everyone. 

 

Every year in his entire life, he spent that date with his parents. But now that he was, as they said, "married" (which was not true yet. They were only living together and doing married stuff, but Alfred wanted to wait a few more months before proposing), they decided to go travel to Spain that year, leaving their son on his own, as Alfred would tell his friends dramatically. 

 

As to Arthur, who had a handful of brothers and whose Christmas parties in family always ended up with quarrels and yelling - when not with a bloody nose or a purple eye, he had very negative feelings towards Christmas. If it was up to him to decided, Alfred and him would be going to Spain, too, or South America or Australia, somewhere hot where people could not possible wear those ugly sweaters and drink hot drinks and where would never, ever snow, somewhere where nothing felt like the Christmas he knew, so he could forget it existed, and forget the arseholes he had for brothers.

 

But, well... Alfred looked horrified when Arthur said this, because he loved the holiday. Alfred loved holidays in general, actually, but Christmas was the number 2 in his top 3: #1 His birthday, #2 Christmas and #3 July 4th. Arthur always said that he didn't understand that list, since Alfred's birthday  _ was _ on the fourth of July, but he got tired of arguing about it. 

 

The point was... Alfred loved Christmas, and he loved the snow, the shopping, the ugly sweaters and everything else associated with the holiday. Differently from Arthur, he had good memories of that date. 

 

"Artie, I want you to love this holiday too. I want you to look forward for it instead of sulking in the corner waiting for someone to go pick a fight with you", he'd say. 

 

And since Alfred had very convincing puppy eyes and since Arthur didn't have anything to lose, he agreed on hosting a Christmas party for their friends. A small, warm gathering for the people they loved. 

 

Alfred made they start the preparations on the very first day of December. He sent invitations for their close friends and even, somehow, convinced their friend Francis to spend Christmas with them and help in the kitchen. 

 

Alfred proposed they made a Secret Santa, but Arthur was very settled in not participating.

 

“You always give a better gift than the one you receive and it’s always frustrating because you rarely get something you like. I’ll only participate if the only thing we can give each other is the same amount of money, and only money.”, he said. 

 

Alfred decided to discard the Secret Santa idea, and they went shopping for gifts. 

 

Eight of their friends would be coming over, so they had eight gifts to buy. Plus something for their parents and Arthur’s younger brother. Plus some other small gifts for their not-so close friends and, of course, something to each other. 

 

They left with a list of gifts carefully written by Arthur, but when they came back at the end of the day, they had much more stuff than the things in the list, and some of them weren’t even bought. 

 

Then, Arthur wrapped the gifts and Alfred labbed them. 

 

On December 15, Arthur received a translation project proposal to be delivered December 23, with about ten thousands words to translate from German, which he accepted without consulting Alfred. 

 

“Ok, Artie, we gotta go buy a tree and decor. Can we go this afternoon?” Alfred said with a bright smile. He loved choosing the tree, and he had prepared a big speech explaining how to pick the right one. 

 

“Uh, sorry, I can’t today.” Arthur said from his laptop. 

 

“Why not? Whatcha doing?” Alfred came to sit besides him on the couch. 

 

“I’m working.” he said simply. 

 

“What do you mean, working?” Alfred rejointed, “I thought we had agreed that you wouldn’t accept any new jobs this month so we could enjoy the holidays.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Arthur sighed, closing his laptop for a while and taking off his glasses to rub his eyes, “But everyone does that, so they pay the  _ double _ per word in this time of the year. And we  _ need _ the money, Al.”

 

“Well, thanks for talking to me first.” Alfred rolled his eyes, “We made the math, Arthur, and we don’t need extra money. I have a stable job and with you translating a bit per month we have more than enough to pay the bills and go out sometimes. That’s more than enough.” 

 

“But extra money is always good.” Arthur snorted, “We’re hosting a party this month, Alfred, and didn’t you say you wanted to go to Orlando for New Year’s? Besides, you’re always talking about how much you want a car and a dog and we really need to save and get health insurance…” he explained. 

 

Alfred let out a frustrated noise, “Yeah, but we had  _ agreed _ on taking it easy this month. I’m on vacation and I don’t need to stress over blueprints, and I thought we’d be celebrating together, and just being together this month, without work on the way.” he sighed, “And also, these are things we have to discuss. I’m not going out and go back with a car or a dog, I’ll talk to you first, so we’ll have time to plan and all that…” 

 

“Oh, yeah, does ‘hey, I’m just gonna go for a walk, don’t worry, I know it’s black friday but I’m not gonna buy anything’ sound familiar?” Arthur said in a mocking voice, and then pointed to their huge television set. 

 

“C’mon, it was 75% off!”

 

“Sure. And next time you’ll find a stray dog and bring it home. And maybe you will see a car with a very good deal and you will  _ have _ to buy it. That’s why we need extra money.” Arthur said, putting his glasses back on and opening his laptop, giving that argument a period. 

 

But it wasn’t so over to Alfred. 

 

“I’m not like that.” he said, a bit angry, “Yes, I got a new tv last black friday because ours was very small. I told you at the time, it was a present for both of us, because we were moving in together… I wouldn’t make a huge decision like the ones you said on my own. We’re together now. And you said yourself we can’t make big decisions that influence both us alone.”

 

“But I just…” Arthur started, but it was too late: Alfred had already gotten up, 

 

“Good to know you don’t trust me.” he said. 

 

And then he left. 

 

Arthur just sat there, frustrated, staring at nothing for a while. He tsked and rolled his eyes, looking down at his computer. He felt his chest sinking a bit, because Alfred had a point and he felt awful for having to admit it. 

 

He trusted Alfred. He loved Alfred. 

 

But he tended to think too much, and these thinking tended to have a very negative view of everything. 

 

He just wanted things to work out. 

 

He sighed, and decided to just work for the day, ignoring his feelings as best as he could.

 

Arthur did his best, and he managed to translate the double of his daily goal, which was very, very good. The sooner he finished that project, the better. 

 

He got up to grab something to eat and only then noticed how late it was. It was already very dark outside and… Alfred wasn’t back yet. 

 

Maybe it was because of hunger and fatigue, but he started shaking.  

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about where Alfred could be, and what he could be doing, and why he wasn’t home yet, and that the last thing they said to each other weren’t nice things and… 

 

Arthur texted him, “ _ where are you _ ”

 

And when, after five minutes, Alfred did not reply, he called. 

 

Alfred picked up. 

 

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Arthur said, “Where  _ the fuck _ are you?! Have you looked at the time?! It’s almost nine o’clock!”

 

Only it wasn’t Alfred on the other side, 

 

“ _ Hi, Arthur… here’s Matthew. Sorry about that. We’re picking a tree and I’ll give Alfred a ride home, don’t worry.” _

 

“What do you mean,  _ don’t worry _ !” Arthur yelled. He could almost see Matthew putting the phone away from his ear, “Where is he? Let me talk to him.”

 

He heard and “Ok” and then Matthew’s muffled voice talking. Then, Alfred: 

 

“ _ Hello? _ ”

 

Arthur’s muscles relaxed so much he had to sit down, 

 

“Where have you been?” he asked. He wanted to yell, but he was too relieved to do it.

 

“At Matthew’s. Then shopping. I’ll be home soon.” Alfred said. Arthur couldn’t make out if he was angry or upset or alright. 

 

“Ok. Be safe.” Arthur replied, quietly. 

 

“Roger.” Alfred replied playfully, and Arthur smiled a bit, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

 

Oh, Arthur thought. Alfred only called him  _ sweetheart  _ when he felt like Arthur wasn’t feeling good. 

 

“I’m alright.” Arthur assured, “We’ll talk when you get back.” he said. And Alfred agreed. 

 

They said goodbye and hang up. Feeling a bit better, Arthur went to take a shower and cook something for dinner. He wasn’t a very good cook, and he had a lot in his mind, so he made a simple mac and cheese and a salad. 

 

He was still finishing the salad when Alfred got home, carrying a huge tree with Matthew’s help. 

 

“Hey, Arthur, can you take those stools elsewhere? I wanna place the tree by the window.” Alfred asked,

 

“Sure, one sec.” Arthur said while drying his hands in a dish cloth. He then moved quickly and took the couple stools to the side, and Alfred and his cousin placed the huge tree by the window. 

 

While Matthew was catching his breath, Alfred looked the tree up and down, smiling, clearly happy with his choice. 

 

“It’s big.” Arthur said, somewhat shily. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Alfred corrected with a smile. He walked towards Arthur and for one moment he thought he’d get a hug, but Alfred passed by, left the apartment and after a couple minutes came back with three big bags, “And it’s gonna be gorgeous when I’m done with it. I got a bunch of Christmas decoration.”

 

“I thought we’d buy those together.” Arthur pointed. 

 

“Well, I thought neither of us would work this month.” Alfred replied. 

 

Arthur looked away, and so did Matthew, who instants later said he needed to go, gave a short hug on Alfred, waved to Arthur and left. 

 

Silence floated between Arthur and Alfred for a while, awkwardly. 

 

“I… made dinner.” Arthur offered. 

 

“Cool, but I already ate.”

 

“Oh, ok.”

 

“Did you finish your work?” Alfred asked, putting the bags aside to decorate the tree later.

 

“Almost.” Arthur said, “I think I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

 

“Alright. Good work.” Alfred shrugged, sitting on the couch to take off his shoes. 

 

Arthur stood there for a moment, staring at him, nervous. 

 

They’ve had small arguments before. Simpler things. Because of a towel left on the bed, or because of unwashed dishes. But nothing that made they avoid looking into each other eyes, nothing that made Arthur feel uneasy, weird, awkward around Alfred. 

 

“I…” he started, “We… need to talk.” he said, very quietly. 

 

Alfred sighed. He looked away for a moment, and then nodded. Arthur walked to the couch and sat besides Alfred, feeling embarrassed for noticing that he was wearing Alfred’s clothes as a pajama. 

 

More silence made itself present, until Arthur managed to say:

 

“I do trust you.” 

 

“I can see that.” Alfred rolled his eyes. 

 

Arthur shook his head, sitting a bit closer and looking Alfred in the eyes, 

 

“No, I do trust you, Alfred, I really, really do. I’m living with you. We have an apartment together. We live together.” he held one of Alfred’s hands. He was cold. Arthur squeezed it a little, “I… I’m sorry I broke our promise. I just thought… I want what is best for us, and I don’t want we to struggle with money. I didn’t think it would be a big deal, I…”

 

“I know.” Alfred said, pouting a bit, and then sighing. He looked away, “I talked to Matthew, he gave me some advice”. He looked back to Arthur, and then down, “It’s just… I just want everything to be perfect between us. I just wanted to enjoy this month with you because I’m on vacation, and it’s Christmas… and I love you.”

 

Arthur smiled a bit, and looked down, too. Alfred placed his other hand on Arthur’s, squeezing it gently. Arthur felt warmth inside his chest, floating all over him, and it almost made him cry, 

 

“I love you, too. I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

“It’s ok. Just… talk to me next time, ok? If we want this to work out, we need to talk to each other… that’s what Matthew said.” Alfred smiled, and Arthur chuckled a bit.

“He’s right. I will talk.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good…”

 

Alfred looked to the side and Arthur looked down. 

 

After a couple seconds, Alfred’s shy voice said, 

 

“Make up kiss?”

 

And Arthur nodded, 

 

“Make up kiss.” 

 

And then they kissed. And Alfred pressed Arthur lightly against the couch, and eventually carried him to the bedroom, where they locked eyes, shared muffled whispers, loud moans and sweaty hugs. 

 

The next day, they woke up with snow on their windows, and Alfred hugged Arthur with both his arms and legs. 

 

“Someone woke up cuddly today.” Arthur mumbled, still half-asleep, and Alfred agreed.

 

“I just wanna lie down all day cuddling with you.” he said. 

 

“Hmm… how about only during the morning? I have work to finish…” Arthur tried to negotiate, 

 

“If you hadn’t accepted that…” 

 

“Shhhh…” Arthur cut, kissing Alfred’s cheeks. 

 

“Let me work this afternoon and tonight I might give you one of your Christmas gifts early.” Arthur said with a naughty smile.

 

“Keep behaving like that and Santa won’t bring you your gift”, Alfred laughed, and so did Arthur. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Make me.” 

 

They locked eyes again, smiling at each other. 

Arthur had a warm, welcome feeling that Christmas wouldn’t be bad at all that year. 

 

“I will.” he said, kissing Alfred again.

 

And he did.

 

And both of them liked it.


End file.
